


Amongst Coltsfoot and Tansy

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: High Entia and Machina, two races equally as proud, with tensions rising every day. With no choice but to try and ease tensions, the royal High Entian family make their way to Agniratha. Among these talks of peace, a plot to unravel any goodwill begins to unfold.
Relationships: Kallian Ancient | Kallian Antiqua/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	Amongst Coltsfoot and Tansy

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at summaries, does the splits.
> 
> Anyway, I have a basic outline for this but its less chapters and more lets see how long it gets to point a to point b.
> 
> OC in this chapter, Ylvex, belongs to my bf Zanthe

Kallian Antiqua, like all children of the royal family, knew how High Entian society functioned well. He also knew, as any good advisor would, just how Machina society functioned. The question right now, however, was if Melia knew it as well as their father would expect her to. The future leader of their people had to know every society in this world well, after all.

“Alright, then.” Kallian spoke, arms crossed. “Tell me, what’s a similarity between our people and the Machina?”

“We both function as theocracies.” Melia spoke, voice firm. “However, while our line is said to have been chosen by Zanza, each chief of the Machina is chosen individually by those who pray to Meyneth.”

Good, she knew just what he was looking for and was able to supply more past that. “Very good. Tell me, do the chief of the Machina and the emperor of the High Entia function the same?”

She shook her head. “No, His Majesty is more hands off, trusting his various ministers to keep him fully in the loop of what needs to be done. The chief, as all Machina, is more hands on in his actions for the people.”

“You’ve been paying attention to your studies, as I would expect from you.” He gave her a small smile. “But we aren’t done yet! What do the Machina teach, in regards to Meyneth.”

“They teach tolerance and acceptance, even for those who worship Zanza such as us. In comparison to the High Entia, there are fewer zealots, which is why we are travelling to ease tensions. The burden is on our shoulders to show that our people are not all zealots who will lash out in the name of Zanza.” She crossed her hands across her lap. “We are to be on our best behavior -- only show the best our people have to offer.”

“You’ll do fine in that respect, that I’m sure of.” He looked out the window with a sigh. “I do hope Mother can hold in her unsavory opinions, though.”

Melia made a bit of a face, nodding in agreement. “With all due respect to her, her treatment of anyone who is not pureblooded High Entian leaves… much to be desired.”

“Indeed. Hopefully we can make thinking like hers outdated with time.” Melia was strong, and half-Homs to boot… Her rule over their people was sure to do some good in terms of interspecies tension, at the very least.

He just had to hope they could smooth things over with the leaders of the Machina, too.

There was so much pressure on this trip, enough that he was glad that he was to be no more than an advisor to Melia in the future. The stress of a ruler was not something he would like to take on his shoulders, as guilty as he felt leaving it to his sister. Melia was better suited for it, anyway. She always had the head of a ruler on those shoulders of hers.

“Kallian, are you alright?” Melia stood and moved to stand next to him. “If you’re nervous, you should try and rest. We still have a good three hours before we reach Agniratha, and the last thing any of us need to be is tired when we come face to face with the family of the chief.”

“Ah, I suppose you’re right. Always looking out for your subjects as well as yourself, hm?” He kissed her forehead. “I’m fine, though, truly. Looking out at the scenery is better than sitting there and stewing in stress, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so.” She looked out the window with him, leaning her head against his arm. “I never did realize how beautiful the Bionis can be from so far above… The Mechonis is more stunning than I ever dreamed, as well.”

“Indeed.” He crossed his arms again, letting out a sigh. “I only wish I could have brought you out here sooner.”

Melia let out a small laugh. “Better late than never, don’t you think?”

“That’s one way to look at it, yes.” He poked her in the side. “Don’t let it overwhelm you, though. We can’t have the crown princess getting sick and dizzy right before meeting with someone so important!”

“Kallian!” He jumped away, wings fluttering as she touched her side and huffed. “I am not a little girl, there’s no need to tease me like one.”

“You say that, but it feels like just yesterday you were still twenty-five, clinging to my hand and hiding behind me when we met a stranger…” He sighed, shaking his head. “What’s changed?”

“I’m ninety now, you know, the age of majority among High Entia.” She crossed her arms and looked away. “It would do you well to remember that fact!”

“You may be an adult in the eyes of our people, but to me, you’ll always be my baby sister.” Kallian shrugged, doing his best to not sound too amused when she shot him a look. “I still remember the day I met you, the way you clung to my finger and how naked your wings looked--”

“That’s enough.” Her voice came out a whispered hiss, her face pink in embarrassment. “I’m to be the empress, you should treat me with more respect.”

“I’ll save that for when others can see us.” He moved over to her and kissed her forehead again, pulling her into a hug. “We rarely have time alone, please let me treat you like the little sister you are to me while we have the chance?”

She sighed, but returned the hug and gave a small nod. “I suppose I can allow it, if you really insist on it.”

He held back a laugh at just how silly he found his sister to be sometimes. “Thank you, Melia.”

\--

Tyrea watched the ship she was following after with a frown, her mask in place on her face. The Bionite Order ship was much smaller, less obvious, just as it needed to be. The First Consort had ordered them to follow, a special task given to Tyrea.

The weakest link of the chief’s family was to be killed, after staking out the area and ensuring it could go smoothly. Tyrea was not above killing a child, especially not one of the Machina race, and so here she was.

She would find the child and snuff out their life, the assassination would throw the species into conflict and First Consort Yumea would be free of these foolish attempts to smooth things over. People would understand there was an inherent difference between them, that peace wasn’t possible as long as Machina refused to bend a knee to Zanza and the Bionis.

“Inquisitor Tyrea.” One of the scouts approached her. “We will soon break off pursuit in order to find a landing zone that is discreet.”

“I see, thank you.” She pulled her gaze from the ship and turned to prepare herself. “Be ready to begin scouting for the best opportunity for me to strike as soon as we land.”

First Consort Yumea had put her in charge of this, seeing as contacting her would be dangerous right now. They didn’t have all the information they needed, but they did know the home of the chief was smaller than the Palace -- much easier to be caught should they meet to speak… And so, the duty was on the shoulders of Tyrea. She would do her best to make her proud.

“Yes, Inquisitor Tyrea.” The scout gave a half-bow and, before Tyrea knew it, she was alone again.

Alone again, she let her shoulders sag, just a bit, from the weight on them. She needed to impress, there was no room for error here. She would kill the child and maybe First Consort Yumea would praise her, for the first time. 

She had to do this.

\--

Egil looked over the High Entia who had appeared in Agniratha and did his best to be as polite as he could. Miqol was an utter fool and sure to offend as soon as they made it to their home, and so, it was up to him to make sure things went swimmingly until then. The better he came across, the more the High Entia would likely forgive from that scrap-for-brains he had as a father.

He gave a small bow (not kneeling, never kneeling -- that was for Lady Meyneth only), hand over his chest. “Emperor Sorean, I hope your family had comfortable passage to Agniratha.”

The older man in regal garb returned the slight bow. “Thank you, you must be Egil, son of the chief. Chief Miqol told me you would be the one to greet us.”

“Yes.” At least he remembered to say that much. “Please, feel free to follow me. I’ll show you some of the sights on our way to our home.”

The older woman with the group sneered, turning up her nose. “Must we? After such a long trip, I want nothing more than to rest my feet.”

“Mother…” The man who must have been Prince Kallian spoke up, voice chiding. “You were sitting for a large duration of the trip. I’m sure your feet will be fine for a short walk.”

She huffed. “Do not talk back to me, child. I do not wish to spend my time walking about, I wish to rest.”

The younger girl, likely Crown Princess Melia, gave him a sorry look before speaking. “Excuse me, Sir Egil. It seems as if a tour will not be needed at this time, however, perhaps at a later time some of us will be willing to see your wonderful city.”

“I see.” No reason to argue and cause problems already. “My apologies for assuming, then. Follow me and we should be at my home shortly.”

“I’m very sorry for this.” Prince Kallian had made his way to his side, voice a whisper. “My mother can be a bit… stubborn sometimes.”

Egil shook his head, waving a hand in response, not wanting to risk her hearing it. It was fine, he had expected something like this… The correspondence between Miqol and Emperor Sorean had made it clear the First Consort was a character. He dealt with Ylvex on the regular, he could handle a witch of a woman.

“Come on, then.” Yumea spoke up, frown on her face. “Get moving, before my patience wears thin.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Follow me, then.”

\--

Melia noted that, despite not being the size of the Palace, the home of the chief was still impressive -- like that of a mansion. It also had a nice garden in front, though the smell was putrid. She hadn’t realized Machina had an interest in flowers!

As she walked, she peeked around and saw a Machina working quietly. He moved adeptly, planting and tending to the plants as if it was second nature. It reminded Melia a bit of her own mother, before she had lost her, in all honesty. That care for flowers…

She looked away, only to notice she hadn’t been the only one looking. Kallian had come to a stop, watching curiously. She knew he had taken a bit of an interest in gardening after her mother came along, but…

“Kallian.” Her voice was quiet as she tugged on his sleeve. “Stop staring at the poor gardener. You’ll scare him.”

Kallian blinked a few times and cleared his throat. “I was not staring, Melia.”

“Are you sure? It seemed--”

“It seemed like staring to me.” The gardener had placed his tools down and was now looking at the siblings. “That’s not free. Next time you do it, I’ll put you to work.”

For the first time in a while, Melia saw Kallian fluster. With bigwig politicians and the people who came to get a peek at the royal family, he was so capable… But put a regular old Machina in front of him, and apparently he would start to flounder.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to stare.” He cleared his throat and took Melia’s hand. “Come on then, Melia. We should catch up with the group.”

“Wait, Kallian--”


End file.
